Gods and Goddesses
Remembering all the gods and goddesses of Greek Mythology can be a little tricky,so here are lists of all the imortant people you need to know. Major Gods Zeus Youngest son of Rhea and Cronus, husband to his sister Hera. Is related to practically every being in Greek Mythology. Goal: To date the entire female population of planet earth. Hera Wife of Zeus, Queen of Heaven, Goddess of Mothers and Childbirth, Extremely jealous, vengeful, mean, bossy. Known for destroying Zeus's girlfriends. Hates her children. Oh the irony. The goddess in charge of mothers sucks at being one herself. BTW, she's 'Mom' to Ares, Hephaestus, Elythia, and Hebe. Poseidon Poseidon was the Lord of the Seas, the Earthshaker, and Demeter Demeter is the goddess of agriculture. Ares Athena Daughter of Zeus, and kind of doesn't have a Mom. Her mom was supposed to be Metis, but Zeus ate her. Zeus then got a splitting headach years later, so Hephaestus offered to split open his head for him. Wasn't that thoughtful. Zeus agreed, and Heaphaestus brought down his hammer on Zeus's head, who should appear but Athena? She is one of the three maiden goddesses, and is probably on the smarter side of the Olympians. Enemies: Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Arachne, Medusa, Apollo Apollo is the God of Music, Poetry, Seers, and many other things. He has many sons and daughters each with healing powers, archery skills, and many other talents. He killed The Python for revenge over his mother Leto and to take over Delphi. He placed the Orcale of Delphi on the island and people travelled far and wide to hear the Pythias' prophecies. Pythias were young women who could read the oracle Gaea provided, they are named after the Python that Apollo slayed. Artemis Artemis is another maiden goddess, according to some people, since age three. She is the older twin to Apollo, and Hephaestus Hephaestus was the only ugly god. When he was born Hera(his Mom) thought he was so ugly she threw him off Olympus. He fell for a very long time and hit and bit of land, permenantly damaging his leg. But luckily a couple of friendly nymphs found him and raised him. It turned out he had a skill for crafting, and he made the two nymphs a ton of jewelry, which Hera noticed on Olympus. Then it took forever for the gods to convince him to come up to Olympus, but eventually they managed. Aphrodite Hermes Hermes is the god of Theives, Travellers, and Math. He is The Messenger of the Gods and he delivers souls to the Underworld after they die. He is one of the only people who can get in and out of the Underworld freely. Hermes is really cool, he is in almost every myth recorded. When Persephone was called back up to earth from Hades, Hermes was the guy who retrieved her. Actually, Persephone dated Hermes before she married Hades. Hermes brought Pandora to earth, and such. One of his best friends is Apollo. Hermes is responsible for inventing the lyre. Dionysus Hades Hades is commonly mistaken as the god of death. However, Thanatos is the official god of death. Hades is only responsible for the spirits once they are dead. Not only is Hades Lord of the Underworld, he is also responsible for all wealth, particularly the tresaures found in the earth--gold, silver, ect. Hades is married to Persephone, goddess of spring. NOTE: Hades is NOT evil. Is is certainly a gloomy character, but that doesn't mean he is evil. He is just a little cranky, but that's understandable. I imagine you would be cranky if your pesky little brother locked you in the basement for eternity and ruined the planet in your absense.(Which Zeus did, on a higher level) Hestia Minor Gods Persephone Persephone is goddess of spring, and also Queen of the Underworld. Not that that's her fault. Hades kidnapped her, causing Demeter to make the biggest famine in history while searching for her beloved daughter. Lucky for them, Hades tricked Persephone into eating 3-6 pomegranite seeds and makes Demeter miserable every winter. But Persephone got used to her new life. She got called the "Iron Queen" because of her stony heart. Oh, and she also got seriously possesive of Hades. Twice he tried to cheat on her, going for nymphs like Minthe, and then Persephone goes and tramples the poor girl into a mint plant. So don't feel bad for her. Persephone and Aphrodite were enemies. Aphrodite found this kid named Adonis and thought he was totally adorable, and wanted to keep him for herself, except he was only like three years old. She was afraid one of the other goddesses would fall in love with him, so she gave Adonis to Persephone to raise for 18 years. 18 years passed, but Persephone had fallen in love with Adonis and wouldn't give him back to Aphrodite. Eros The little god of love. *sigh* Eros is either the son of Ares and Aphrodite or possibly was the first being ever created out of Chaos. Either way he hung out with Aphrodite an awful lot. Eros was immortal enemies with Apollo, because of a simple arguement. Apollo was boasting that he was more awesome than Eros because his arrows were more powerful. This ticked off Eros, not that you could blame him. In revenge, Eros decided to shoot a love arrow at Apollo to make him fall in love with this nymph, Daphne. But, he shot an iron arrow into Daphne's heart, causing her to hate Apollo with ever cell in her body. Apollo wanted Daphne really bad, so he chased after the girl, which was totally freaking her out. When she couldn't take it anymore, she prayed to her father, a river god, for help. Her father turned her into a laurel tree. Apollo then claimed the laurel as his symbol. Eros is not a baby. He acted like a baby until his younger brother Anteros was born. He is a full grown god. To learn about Eros and his wife, go read about Psyche in the Mortals section! Eos Eos was the personification of the dawn. Helios Selene She is the moon. Her brother is Helios and her sister is Eos. Selene fell in love with a sleeping sheperd named Endymion. Instead of asking for him to live forever like her sister, Selene asked that he sleeped forever. He dreamed of holding the moon and he was. Together they had 50 nymph daughters together. Iris Iris is the Godess of Rainbows. Not only that, but she is also sometimes the personification of the rainbow. Hebe Thanatos Hypnos Morpheus Morpheus is the god of Dreams. He dosn't exactly have a face it changes. Triton Nemises Nike Hecate Phobos Deimos The Fates These three ladies were in charge of everyone's desiny. They were daughters of Zeus. According to some myths, they figured out the future al by themselves. According to others, Zeus instructs them every step of the way. However, it does't seem like Zeus would have enough time to do that. Clotho Clotho spun each threadof life. Guess where we got the word "cloth." Lachesis This was the fate who decided the lots of each person:how long you lived, the good and evil in your life, the name of your dog, everything. Atropos Lucky her. She got to cut each thread of life and then the peson would die. "We know everything!" "Past," "Present," "And future! Indoor plumbing- it's gonna be big." -The Fates Hercules The Muses The muses were the the goddesses of the arts Clio Clio was the muse of history. She holds a roll of parchment in her hand. Euterpe Urania Erato Polyhymnia Melpomene Thalia Calliope Terpsichore The Furies The Furies were three goddesses(yes, they were goddesses) who were responsible for righting wrongs done to mortals and also being Hades' most faithful servants. They mostly punished mortals for the biggest crimes of the time- offending the gods, killing people, swearing to something that wasn't true, dishonoring the family, you get the picture. The furies had leathery bat wings, serpent hair, whips, and blood dripping from their eyes. The Furies weren't truly evil- they were just making ure that mortals got what was coming to them. The Furies were also known as the Erinyes, the Kindly ones, or by their real names: Tisiphone Alecto Megaera The Graces Thalia Euphrosyne Aglaia The Winds Boreas Zephyrus Eurus Notus